Seraphina the Search Pup
Seraphina was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Seraphina is a wild coyote with a similar skin design to Chase, only she is white, grey and has brown paws. Her tail is long, grey and fairly messy, but also very fluffy. She has pink eyes that match her pup pack, which is purple and pink. Seraphina is rank 3 in Pup Cadets, basically Paw Patrol in England and is the official Search pup, mainly used in finding lost objects, people or pups. She currently has a crush on Fennec, a red fox and member of Pup Cadets. She, like the other pups, is under the leadership of Logan, Ryder's representative and the foreign admin of Pup Cadets, Skye. She is very playful, but can get irritated if not listened to. She was the first Pup Cadets pup to join apart from the leader, Logan and she is afraid of fires, including small ones, as it gives her flashbacks of how she lost her parents. She, surprisingly, has a mild allergy to stickers as they give her a slight skin irritation and fur loss. She is English as she was born in Nottingham Forest. A bunch of dogs were shipped over from various parts of the world, including Seraphina's parents, Thunder and Janice. A few months later, Janice gave birth to their only child, Seraphina. Her life was very happy with her parents, but it all ended when a family went out camping one weekend and the two children set a twig alight by accident. Unfortunately the wind was blowing in the wrong direction and everything quickly set fire, as the past week had been very hot and dry. While the coyote family was trying to escape, a tree collapsed on Thunder, killing him and Janice didn't last too much longer as a couple of minutes later, both she and Seraphina were surrounded by fire. Janice told her two-month-old daughter "Run as far as you can away from here" before tossing her over the flames. Seraphina just managed to scrape herself out after seeing her mother die in the flames. In tears and frightened, she obeyed her mother and fled the forest. She ran for days and days until eventually she ran into the dog catcher and she was put in a van with other crazy strays. She thought is was the end for her. But not all hope was lost. As the van was about a mile away from the pound, a mysterious dog pounced on the van, managed to get in, use his claws to unlock Seraphina's cage and save her. The dog took her to a home, where she would get food, shelter and rest. This mysterious dog happened to be Logan, who had a mission from the Paw Patrol to start something similar in England. After finding Dash (although it was Seraphina that made Logan welcome him via puppy eyes), he officially started Pup Cadets and the new foreign administrator Skye from the Paw Patrol came to check on them and give the pups some training. About a year later, she and Dash rescued a young fox by the name of Fennec, who became the Pup Cadets Eco-fox and Seraphina's crush. Eventually, Seraphina and Fennec married and she gave birth to 4 pups. First came Chercheuse, followed by the twins Aston and Martin, and finally, six minutes later, Flapper came last and was bugged a bit by her siblings due to her left ear which was floppy and very oversized. Catchphrases "If there's a pup to be found, I'll always be around!" "Time to begin the search!" Pup Pack * Night vision goggles * IR detector * Retractable grappling hook * Sonar mode on goggles * Landing pad Voice actors Young: Rosie van Hulzen (Molly Mole in Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Daisy Ridley (Cottontail in Peter Rabbit 2018)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Fears # Fires (even small ones) # Logan when he gets mad # Failing her missions # Dog catchers # Wolves (except for Meteor, his parents and his children) # Snarl and his gang (the mean dogs in the dog catcher van) Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to stickers Rank: 3 Birthday: 5th June Nationality: Mexican, born in England Friends * All the Pup Cadets, especially her crush Fennec * All residential characters, as she can make friends with basically anyone (except the villains) * The Paw Patrol Family Thunder - Father (deceased) Janice - Mother (deceased) Meteor - Cousin twice removed Rosemary - Cousin twice removed Data - Aunt once removed (is that even a thing?) (deceased) Inster - Uncle once removed (deceased) Hurricane - Uncle Tornado - Uncle Lightning - Uncle Fennec - Husband Chercheuse - Daughter Aston - Son Martin - Son Flapper - Daughter Why I gave this pup their name Seraphina's name derives from the name Serafina given to a runaway cat in Barbie and the Three Musketeers. Vehicle info Type: Hovercraft Features: IR Dish and jets (she doesn't look back due to her fear of fires) Transformation: Claws on the roof of her bed pick her up and lift her to her seat as transformation occurs Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Pups Category:Female Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup